Here to Stay
by I'm Still So Deep
Summary: At first, the news of Bulma and Vegeta finding out that they were expecting a child together seemed like the worst possible thing that could happen to them. But in the end, it turned out to be the most beautiful and rewarding experience of their lives.


**Here to Stay**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to write again. Blame my college professors; it's all their fault. Anyway, I had many people ask me to continue my story "Impossible" so I thought I would write a sequel of sorts to it. I've also been going through a lot with my boyfriend and I wrote this to deal with my frustration (which is why the beginning is so angsty) but I gave this story a happy ending, hoping that someday I will experience a true love like Bulma and Vegeta.**

**Disclaimer: Since my name is not Akira Toriyama, I do not own DBZ or any of its character.**

* * *

"Kami. . .h-how can this be?" Bulma Briefs cried out in tears, sliding down to the floor, burying her face in her knees.

How could this be happening to her? And at such a horrific time, seeing as how the Androids' arrival was barely two years away. She was a genius, highly intelligent. How could she be so foolish and careless to let this happen? How the hell could she be pregnant with Vegeta's child!? Vegeta of all people. That arrogant, selfish, crazy, ego-maniac was about to be the father of her child. They weren't even in a relationship; all it was for them was sex, nothing more.

But that was the problem: sex. This had all started because she gave into him night after night, losing herself in their heated passion. Sex with him was addictive; one time was enough to get her hooked. And it had taken place every night for the past five months. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't get enough of it. Vegeta knew how to handle her body in a way no other ever had or probably ever would. He was like a drug to her, and even though she knew he was not good for her, she couldn't stop.

Now look at where it had gotten her. She was all alone on the bathroom floor, clutching a positive pregnancy test in her trembling hand, her mind flooding with a thousand different thoughts at once. She had never felt so helpless, so weak. She was having a child with a man that didn't love her, let alone care for her. Being a mother was a thing she had always dreamed about, especially now that her thirties were fast approaching. But when she imagined the moment of her finding out she was expecting a child, she had always pictured it being a joyous time, a time she got to share with the man of her dreams. But now that was all shattered by the harshness of reality. She had never felt as alone and hopeless as she had in that moment.

She would keep the child, of that she was certain. It was her own fault she was in this situation. She was the one that had decided to spread her legs and now she had to take on the consequences, which included telling Vegeta he was about to be a father. She just didn't know how to approach him with this life-changing news. He would be furious, no doubt about that. She was positive that being a father was not one of his life's goals. Not that it should be; somebody like him didn't need to be a parent. But this was also his fault that they were in this situation, and he would have to deal with it just like she was. She slowly got to her feet, taking a moment to steady herself from the dizziness she was experiencing. After wiping her tear-stained cheeks off on her shirt sleeve, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell Vegeta the news, even though it was the last thing on Earth she wanted to do.

_Girl, you are strong. You've been through a lot of tough shit and you're going to get through this as well._

She boldly went down the stairs, putting on her brave face, knowing that being strong was the only option she had. She went into the kitchen, where her mother was humming to herself as she prepared dinner. Bulma sat down at the table and ran a hand through her long teal hair, doing her best to come up with what to say to Vegeta before she approached him. Mrs. Briefs turned around when she heard Bulma slide the chair out and smiled cheerfully at her daughter.

"Ah, Bulma dear, you came down just in time. Dinner's just about ready. Could you be a doll and go tell Vegeta it's time to eat?"

Bulma jerked her head up, fear seeping into her pores. She still wasn't mentally prepared to look at him, let alone tell him about her pregnancy. And he was surely to be a royal pain in the ass for her interrupting his training. She just couldn't catch a break.

"Mom. . .I really don't want to see Vegeta right now. Why don't you tell him?"

"Now, Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs screeched as she pulled a ham out of the oven with oven mitts and sat it down on the counter. "Can't you see I'm busy here getting the food prepared? You go out there and tell that handsome young man it's time to eat. I don't get why you're so rude to him, dear. He's never done anything to you."

"Oh, he's done more to me than you can even imagine," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. . .nothing at all," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed herself up from the table and made her way outside to where the gravity chamber was. She could feel her entire body shaking as she approached it, her legs about to give out from under her. Knowing that this inner pity-party was doing her no good, she took a deep breath and relaxed the best she could. She would not let that brute see her like this. She had to be strong if she was going to get through this.

_Well here it goes. . ._

"Vegeta, it's time to eat," she called as she rapped on the door loudly, her heart thudding in anticipation.

After a minute or two of her standing and waiting, the door opened and Vegeta appeared panting behind it. He was shirtless, sweat glistening down his perfectly sculpted chest. It seemed he got a good workout in, judging by the looks of it. It took everything she had to resist the urge of wanting to reach out and touch his flawless physique, as she had become quite accustomed to doing so, and instead made eye contact with him, his eyes cold as he stared back, crossing his arms in his usual stance. He quirked an eyebrow as she stayed silent, puzzled as to why she just stood there staring at him with such an unreadable look in her eyes. He shook his head, deciding not to figure her out and walked past her into the kitchen, eager to eat after a long day of training.

Bulma slowly walked back into the house after him, shutting the screen door behind her and watched as Vegeta took a seat at the table, waiting to be served. Bulma sat across from him, doing her best to ignore the intense stare he was giving her. He knew something was up. And she knew she would have to tell him the news. As she was about to open her mouth and say something, a feeling of nausea took hold of her, immobilizing her in place. She had been throwing up regularly for the past week, which was what had prompted her to take a pregnancy test in the first place. Vegeta eyed her suspiciously as she gripped ahold of her stomach and darted past him towards the bathroom, hearing him make a chocking sound of confusion from the kitchen.

She made it to the bathroom just in time, brushing her teeth vigorously as soon as she was done throwing up. She then washed her face off with cold water, staring at her reflection with uncertainty. Things just kept getting worse by the second, and she knew she would have to tell Vegeta. There was no way she could keep this a secret much longer. It would be the hardest, most painful thing she had ever done, but he deserved to know she was carrying his child. . .their child. . .

_Our child. . ._

She shook her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she made her way back over to the kitchen and peaked her head in through the door, rolling her eyes as Vegeta was already shoveling down his food, barely even having time to breathe. She looked over at her mother who had just sat down next to Vegeta, smiling fondly at him as she tried to make small talk, even though he couldn't care less about anything the older human woman had to say. Dr. Briefs also didn't seem too fond of his wife attempting to make conversation with the alien prince, judging from the glare he was giving her from across the table. Bulma then cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hey, Mom, I'm actually not feeling too well so I think I'm just going to go upstairs and rest," she said hoarsely, absently rubbing at her stomach.

To her surprise Vegeta stopped gorging his food for a second and looked back at her with an unreadable look on his face, giving nothing away as to what he was thinking. She did her best to brush off his gaze as her mother got up from her seat and rushed over to her, checking the temperature of her forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh, sweetie, is there anything I can do to help you? I have some medicine in the cabinet that should help."

"No, I'm fine really. All I want to do is take a nap," Bulma assured Mrs. Briefs, gently removing her mother's hand from her forehead.

"Well, alright then, darling, just let me know if you need anything."

Bulma gave Vegeta one last glance before walking upstairs to her room, feeling his eyes burn a hole into her back. She entered her room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she stared up at the ceiling. She knew when she would see Vegeta next. It would be in mere hours, once he was done with training. He would come up here like he had every night for the past few months and get what he wanted. Only this time she would have to turn him down in order to tell him about the life-changing news. She sighed heavily as she slipped into her nightgown, knowing her life would never be the same after tonight. She just prayed that Kami would give her the strength to make it through. She slid into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, figuring she would get some sleep before seeing Vegeta. Her mind swiftly drifted off to sleep, providing her with time a little time or rest and relaxation before her life changed forever.

* * *

A few hours later, Bulma was awoken by a nudge in her side, making her sit up in alarm. She looked over and saw Vegeta standing next to the edge of her bed. His arms were by his side and his mouth was twitched into a hard line. "Woman. . .you know why I'm here," he said in a gruff whisper, his voice sending her over the edge as he slithered into bed next to her. She felt heat rise up in her lower body as he cupped her chin and kissed her hard on the lips, making her feel lightheaded. She hastily pulled back as he began to undress her, that being the first time she had ever done such a thing, and she had to admit it took all her strength to do it. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, baffled by her actions, puzzled as to how she could do that after freely giving in to him every other time.

Bulma self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked him boldly in the eye, doing her best not to show apprehension. "Vegeta, we need to talk."

Vegeta scowled, clenching his jaw tightly. "We don't need to talk about anything, woman. I didn't come here to 'talk' to you. This is the only time I don't have to hear that blasted voice of yours. . .unless of course you're screaming out my name," he smirked devilishly, his finger tracing the curve of her breast that was practically spilling out of her nightgown.

She swatted his finger away, glaring him down. He was so arrogant, so damn arrogant. She couldn't stand him, and now she had to have a child with him. This just wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out. It wasn't supposed to take this route. She now found herself pregnant out of wedlock, pregnant by a man that had never even said one nice thing to her. She knew that's what made this all the more painful for her to do, to carry his child knowing he would never have feelings for her. That's what broke her heart in half, knowing she had been slowly falling for him since he first started living with her, but now the chances of him ever falling for her back seemed slim to none. And now there was a child involved to make matters worse.

Vegeta let out a growl and raked a hand through his spikey mane. "If you're just going to sit there and stare at me I'm leaving."

Bulma watched as he got up and headed for the door, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. Her vision became blurry as she felt tears spill down her cheeks. She had to tell him; she couldn't hold it in. Her life was about to be a miserable ride, but she had to endure it, for the sake of her child.

"Vegeta, you can't leave yet. . .I have something important to tell you!" she cried out as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Woman, I already told you there's nothing to talk about. Now shut your fucking mouth for crying out lou-"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Vegeta spun around on his heels and gawked at her, his eyes as wide as saucers, his face becoming drained of color. He watched as she crumpled into a ball on the bed, crying loudly, unable to suppress her tears. She was unable to keep her composure and she didn't care if he saw her like this. She was as low as she could possibly be. His mouth hung open for a moment, for once being unable to even come up with a response. "W-what. . .?" was all he could get out.

"Y-you heard me," she stammered as she lifted her head up to face him, her sapphire eyes hollow. "I am pregnant. . .with your child."

"Is that why you were ill earlier?"

She nodded in response.

"Goddammit," he seethed, clenching his fist into a ball. "How the fuck could you let this happen, you fucking piece of human trash!?"

She felt what little self-control she had left fly out the window and she got to her feet and marched up to him, poking his chest as hard as she could, though he could barely feel it. She knew this would be his reaction, but he had no right to talk to her like she was a dog. "Now you listen here, you stupid monkey king. I didn't want this to happen any more than you do. Trust me. So don't you freaking talk to me like that."

"How do I know you didn't do this on purpose? How do I even know it's mine?" he fumed, cupping her chin to force her to look up at him. His eyes were as dark as a storm cloud, silently threatening her.

Why the hell would he think she would do this on purpose? What benefit would this give her? If anything it had screwed her entire life up. And how dare he question if it was his or not; she wasn't some kind of slut that went around sleeping with multiple men. She knew she had a flirty personality and at times used her sex appeal to her advantage, but she believed in monogamy to a fault. Even though she and Vegeta weren't together, she was still loyal in the sense that he was the only man she had been sleeping with. "You must be dumber than I thought. Why would I do something like this on purpose?! Seriously, this is an awful time to have a child. The world is about to be attacked by killer Androids in less than two years. If I had it up to me, I would prefer to wait until all that had settled down to have kids. I would want them to grow up in a time of peace. And fuck you for even asking if it's yours! Of course it's yours, you idiot. I haven't slept with anyone but you since me and Yamcha broke up. So I'm a hundred percent positive it's yours."

Vegeta's expression became indifferent, his eyes slightly glazed over. After staring down at the floor for what felt like a small eternity he turned his gaze towards her, watching as tears continued to spill down her cheeks. He didn't know what to think. He had a fear that earlier tonight when she had gotten sick that it possibly meant she was pregnant, considering that wasn't the only time the past week he had noticed she had been ill. But he dismissed that thought, hoping that wasn't the reason. He couldn't be a father. . .he didn't have a shred of kindness or compassion in his heart. He couldn't love another being, let alone raise it. He just couldn't do it; it wasn't who he was or what he wanted to be. "I knew I should have never gotten involved with you," he answered finally, his voice husky.

He turned to walk away, unable to even look at her in that moment. She grabbed ahold of his wrist, her hand shaking as she did so. "Then why did you get involved with me, huh? You came to me first! You are the one that caused all this. If I'm so pathetic, then why do you come to me every night and have your way with me?"

"I don't need to answer any of your pestering questions, woman. I can't believe a lowly human is carrying my offspring. A fucking human. I'm going to have a half-breed brat like fucking Kakarot. I would rather be brain dead than have such a vile thing happen. And that's-"

"Enough!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pounding her fists against his hard chest. "Just shut up! How do you think I feel to have the father of my child being a cold-hearted bastard like you? That's why you shouldn't even question if this was on purpose or if it's yours, because why would I put myself through this shit? You don't love me, let alone even slightly care about me. I've always dreamed of starting a family with a man who thought the world of me, and now that's the farthest thing from what ended up happening. I mean nothing to you, nothing at all. And I'm having your child, which I'm sure you'll make me raise on my own."

Vegeta stayed silent all the while that she spoke, his eyes fixated on her. He processed everything she said and knew the words she spoke were true. He didn't care for her. She was good in bed, that was all there was to it. But the last thing she said, about him making her raise the child on her own, irked him. He didn't like the fact that his child would be half human; he didn't like it one bit. But it was his child. _His. _He didn't know the first thing about being a parent, but the kid had Saiyan blood, and would need proper training to keep their power level under control. His child had potential to even one day become stronger than Kakarot's brat. If anything, that was the positive to all this.

But he didn't want all this to mean he would have some kind of an obligation to her. All she would ever be to him was a sexual fling. He could never have feelings for a human woman. His ice-cold heart would not allow it. And he wanted her to get that straight. "Woman. . .you are right. I don't care for you. I don't care for you one bit. You're physically appealing; that's all. But. . .I won't make you raise the brat on your own. My child will be nothing short of a warrior, and I will make sure one day his strength exceeds that of Kakarot's son. But I will make it clear now that I have no ties to you other than the child, remember that."

"Fine, whatever," she breathed out, finally regaining her composure, or at least pretending she had in front of him. "I don't want to be anything to you, anyway. Any woman that would want to be with you would have to be insane."

"Is there anything else you have to say, human? Or can I finally leave?"

"No, Vegeta. I have nothing else to say to you," she glowered, walking back over to her bed and plopping down onto the mattress, ready to give into sleep, hoping it would help clear her mind. She cracked one eye open when she didn't hear the door shut. He was still standing there, his eyes unblinking as he stared at her. "Well, Vegeta? I said you can leave now."

He tensed at her words, his eyebrow quirking up. "Just remember what I said. You will never mean anything to me."

"Alright, alright. I heard you the first time. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," she said with a yawn, turning on her side and snuggling into her pillow.

She heard him mumble something under his breath before exiting the room, slamming the door shut behind him. She sighed heavily, feeling exasperated from the day's events. In a way, even though the circumstances certainly weren't ideal, she was excited about being a mom. She would love that child with every fiber of her being. But. . .Vegeta's words really hurt her, more than she would ever let him know. She knew she had feelings for him, so strong at times it scared her. That's what would be hardest for her, to look at him every day and ignore all the sensations that came from just being in his presence. But she had to at least try to forget the feelings she had for him and accept that they would never end up together. It would probably end up being for the best, and hopefully they could co-parent (as much parenting as Vegeta would attempt to do, anyway) their child together and maybe on occasion would have sex, seeing as how a little sex object was all she would ever be to him. She decided that having feelings for someone so selfish and stubborn would do her no good, and that trying to be in a relationship with him would bring her nothing but misery. It would be better in the long run for her and her child to accept the way Vegeta was. He was a heartless prince that would never love or care for anyone. Nobody could change that.

Yet as stupid as it sounded, she still felt a small shred of hope for her future. Vegeta had to feel something every time they kissed or touched; it was hard to deny that there was a spark between them. She was also so intrigued by him. By his thoughts, by his actions, by his past. . .everything about him. And even though she didn't want to admit it, they both probably had more in common than they bothered to realize. All of her friends had pointed out that the two of them had pretty similar personalities: both not taking shit from anyone and being hard-headed. It seemed impossible at this point after Vegeta's harsh words for them to have a real chance together, but then again she didn't know the meaning of the word impossible; there was nothing she couldn't do. She placed one hand on her flat stomach, smiling slightly. Maybe this child was the thing that could bring them together in the end. She would rather be an optimist than a pessimist any day, and as bleak as things looked for her in that moment she decided to have faith that everything would work out for the best. As she wafted back off to sleep, she let go of any worry or fear and said a silent prayer to have peace and courage to make it through what looked like a challenging time. She knew that time had a way of working things out, and she knew someday she would be grateful for this moment and all she was about to go through.

* * *

Many years later, Bulma looked down at her one month old precious daughter, smiling ear to ear as she rocked her back and forth to sleep. She felt so incredibly grateful for her life, that she was a mother to two beautiful, healthy children. Her and Vegeta's children at that. When she thought back to that night she discovered she was pregnant with Trunks, she really thought at the time her life was over in a way. While she accepted Trunks as a precious gift, she knew she was having a child with a man that didn't love her, let alone want to be with her. Even when Trunks was finally born Vegeta didn't change that much; he was still distant from her. At times she wanted to give up on ever trying to win Vegeta over, because it truly seemed implausible that he could ever fall for her. Nothing she did seemed to do any good, so she had decided to stop forcing things to happen and surrender to fate, trusting that whatever would be would happen on its own.

And once she let fate take its course that's when things truly began to happen for her and Vegeta. Once the battle with Cell was over, Vegeta slowly and gradually began to change for the better. He had come home that day after the fight with a new outlook on life. The first thing he did when he saw her that day was pull her by her waist and kiss her like he never had before, so soft and tender, his arms wrapped around her in a gesture of protection and comfort. She still got goosebumps just thinking about it. After that, he began to open up to her in a way he never had with another living soul. He confessed that seeing Future Trunks die at the hands of Cell like that, so sudden and unexpected, had set something off inside of him that he didn't even know was there. He felt guilty, an emotion he had rarely ever felt in his life at that point. He realized in that moment that he had a family, something he had never really had, and he took them for granted every day. He had people that truly loved and cared about him. And they had no reason to, considering how terrible he treated them, barely even acknowledging them most days. He swore once the fight with Cell was over that he would be a changed man, that his time on Earth would not be wasted any longer.

Over those seven years of peace after Cell's demise, Vegeta and Bulma grew closer than either thought possible. They grew to like each other. Really like each other. While they still argued almost every day, it wasn't like in the old days when they did it out of pure intolerance for another. Now it had become a way of showing affection, knowing that the other loved nothing more than a good verbal spar. It was also a turn on to see the other get so riled up, usually leading to passionate sex. Overall, things between them back then were good, really good. Those seven years Bulma recalled as being some of the happiest years of her entire life. She, Vegeta, and Trunks were really a family. They went on outings together, and Vegeta and Trunks spent time training together, which resulted in Trunks growing up idolizing his father. That was a very carefree time in her life, one that she took for granted, thinking that there would never be a villain as destructive as Cell to threaten Earth again.

But Babidi and Majin Buu proved otherwise. She harbored an eternal grudge against the wizard for all he did, for his actions almost leading to the permanent demise of Earth after all that happened with Buu. And seeing Vegeta turn Majin at the tournament was one of the most terrifying things she had ever witnessed. She finally thought all that evil in his heart was gone, that she and Trunks had showed him there was more to life than fighting and being the strongest in the universe. And even though she was heartbroken at that time by her husband's actions while he was under Babidi's spell, she had tried to convince herself that there was a reason for it happening. She just hoped by the time she saw Vegeta again he would go back to the way he was before the tournament, back to the Vegeta that she had come to love and respect. But then that hope was crushed, because Goku had informed them shortly after that Gohan and Vegeta were taken down by Majin Buu, though they would later learn Gohan had actually survived after all.

That moment of hearing that Vegeta had died was by far the worst pain she had ever experienced; she still remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered the feeling of warm tears streaming down her cheeks without any warning, how her limbs began to shake uncontrollably as she processed that he was really gone without ever even saying goodbye. She didn't give a damn what anyone around her thought as she screamed out his name brokenly. The one man that she had ever truly loved had been killed by a stupid fat piece of bubblegum of all things. It was all too much to bear at that moment. She knew she had to be strong for Trunks; he needed her more than ever. But the pain she felt in her heart was so strong she felt like dying on the spot. She feared she would never be with Vegeta again, and that was what hurt the most.

Thankfully, though, everything worked out. After what felt like an eternity of fighting, Goku used the Spirit Bomb to stop Kid Buu, and the people of Earth were wished back to life, everyone including Vegeta himself. That moment she saw him on The Lookout after Kid Buu's defeat was one of the happiest days of her life. In that moment she swore to never again take another moment with him for granted, whether it was in times of peace, or times of battle. He was her soul mate, and she made damn sure she would prove it to him day in and day out for the rest of their lives together.

And as it turns out, he did the same thing. While his improvement after the fight with Cell was more than she could ever ask for, the way he began to treat her and Trunks was unlike anything she could ever even dream of. While he could still be a sarcastic asshole at times (which she had come to accept was just his personality), he truly had gone out of his way to show his family he cared, in his own gruff way that is. He would never, ever be as cheerful and outwardly happy as Goku, and quite frankly she didn't ever want him to be that way, but now he smiled and laughed more. He didn't stress out about minor things like he used to. He was much more open with her, trusting her completely with anything. He was also much more open to public displays of affection with her, though nothing too scandalous. All of these changes in him made her see that he loved her as much as she loved him.

It was amazing to think about how far they had come in their relationship in the past almost two decades that they had known each other. They went from being nothing at all to becoming each other's backbone and strength. It was really the miracle of a higher power that everything worked out the way it did. Everyone had betted against them lasting, telling her that Vegeta was no good and that she would just get hurt in the end. Yet, somehow despite all the obstacles and struggles, and through their stubbornness to admit their feelings for one another, they had made it work. It wasn't an easy road by any means, and both had times they wanted to give up, but they pushed through it and found a love that neither ever imagined could exist. They found peace in each other. They offered one another solace and stability. And most of all, dare she say it, they were best friends. It was a genuinely beautiful gift she had been given, of being the one that was able to mend the heart of a once-ruthless killer into a loyal and caring husband and father.

As she looked down at her daughter she was cradling in her arms, a sense of peace and joy washed over her. The little girl she had always dreamed of having was now in her arms, safe and secure. She looked identical to her as well; the resemblance was uncanny. She was definitely her little mini-me. Plus, Bra's birth was a much more blissful time than it had been when Trunks was first born. She loved her son to pieces, but when she looked back on the circumstances surrounding his birth her heart ached. It was such a dark time, one that at times pained her to think about. Trunks had been a mistake, an accidental result of two people engaging in their lust for each other. But Bra was a different story entirely. Their daughter was a second chance for them to get things right, and Bulma was determined to give her little girl the best life possible. Vegeta also seemed set on it as well, seeming to barely restrain himself from grinning every time he was around his daughter. Bra was definitely daddy's little girl, as crazy as that sounded. Vegeta adored his daughter, in a way Bulma had never seen him act with anyone before.

She placed a chaste kiss on Bra's sleeping face and placed her down in her crib, tucking her fuzzy pink blanket up under her chin so she wouldn't get cold. Bulma let out a happy sigh as she gave Bra one last look then exited the room, cracking the door in half in case she needed her later.

"Mom!"

"Shhhhh," Bulma glared at her son as she pressed a finger to her lips. "I just got your sister to sleep."

Trunks, who was now just as tall as her, shook his head in aggravation, still not use to having a sibling around after almost fourteen years of being an only child. "That's all she ever does is sleep and eat. She's so annoying. And speaking of annoying, that why I came to find you. The little twerp got a hold of my homework and ripped it to shreds! Now I have to do it all over again."

Bulma ushered him down the hall to his room and grinned. "Well, I guess instead of the 'my dog ate my homework' excuse you could say that your baby sister ate it instead."

". . .Really, Mom?" Trunks sneered as he placed his hand on the doorknob to his room. "Maybe someday I'll like her. Like when she's old enough to train."

"I don't know about that. Your father is actually hesitant to train her."

"Then she really is good for nothing. . ."

Bulma let out a sigh of exasperation, placing her hands on her hips. She knew Trunks was just having a difficult time adjusting to the newest addition of the family; it had been just the three of them for well over a decade. "Trust me, she'll grow on you. But always remember you will forever be my first baby."

Trunks hesitantly accepted a kiss on the cheek from his mother, rolling his eyes as she did so. "Yeah, yeah," he murmured under his breath as he went into his bedroom.

Bulma smiled and went into the bedroom she shared with Vegeta, eager to see her husband. While he had been much more present with parenting Bra than he had been with Trunks, he still would run off and not tell her where he was, which was exactly what he had done today. While she had him pretty much figured out, he could still be a total enigma, which deep down she really liked. He always kept her on her toes.

She entered their room and saw that her husband was already asleep, much to her dismay. She changed into her nightgown and combed her mid-length hair back over her shoulders, noting how she needed to get it cut soon. She let out a loud yawn, acknowledging that she hadn't been sleeping much the past month since Bra was born, and since Vegeta had already passed out she figured she would do the same thing. She slid into the bed, resting on her side, but before she could pull the covers up over her, two warm steel-like arms grabbed ahold of her and pressed her back up against a hard, muscled chest. She wiggled around until she was facing Vegeta, who met her eyes with a sexy smirk.

"Well, woman, I thought you would never come to bed," he whispered as he gently kissed her neck, the simple act sending shivers up and down her spine, and she barely suppressed a throaty moan.

She tried to think of something to say, but Vegeta's hand that was rising up between her thighs distracted her. One thing in all these years that had never changed was their sex life. They probably had sex more than most other married couples, not that she minded in the slightest. But while in the beginning their sex life was based on pure carnal longing, it was now so much deeper than that. It was almost spiritual, as though their souls were joining together. And neither could ever get enough of it; it exhilarated them to no end.

Vegeta then kissed her softly, the act of his warm lips moving over hers making her drowsy and unable to think. One simple kiss from him could make her forget everything else in the world. Once they parted, she couldn't help but smile and look into the fathomless dark eyes of the Prince. Her Prince. "I love you," she whispered quietly as she pressed her lips against his cheek.

Those three words had taken her years to say out loud, out of fear of flat-out rejection from him. But once the fight with Buu was over she said it every day, knowing he felt the same after the way he sacrificed himself for her and Trunks against Majin Buu. She was truly in love with him more and more every day, and nothing, not any villain, not even death would ever stop what she felt for him. It was a once-in-a-lifetime love, one that most people would never get to experience and she vowed to never take it for granted.

Vegeta didn't say anything back, but the smile on his face said more than words ever could. He chuckled low in his throat and brought her lips back to his, setting her soul on fire. She gave into him instantly, wrapping her arms around his strong neck, relishing in the sweet and powerful sensations that flowed throughout her body from his blistering touch. She then felt him slowly undress her, and she did the same to him, giving into their passion for each other like it was the first time.

Her life was finally picture-perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way. The hard times she had undergone with Vegeta in the past, all the chaos and pain and agony, had only made her appreciate moments like this all the more. No matter what had torn them apart in the past, they had always found their way back to each other, their love only growing stronger. She knew she could never find someone else like Vegeta. This man was the love of her life, the father of her two children, her everything. What they had would last forever; it would never end.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

-The End-

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked the ending. It really inspired me to update my story "Thank You" about Bra's birth, even though I haven't updated it in almost a year. But I'm about to change that, so look for more from me :]**


End file.
